Grim Comes To Tea
by Nataku Igata
Summary: Grim Comes to pay Duo a visit to inform him of his loss of his job asnd soon his wife, read this story to find out what happens...
1. Um er, the beginnig I guess

**Grim**** Comes To Tea!!!!**

**'Grim Comes to Tea' is a story that came to me from a picture of a G-Pilot I don't particularly like, and I refer to as "Gay"… This G- Pilot's name is Duo Maxwell…**

**_The picture is of Duo sitting at the table with his head leaning on his left hand while Grim sits across with his right hand on the table with his hack leaning against the wall… I think they're gambling…_**

**_Any way, this story's about Grim paying Duo, "The God of Death", a visit, telling him how slack he is, and extremely slack he's been lately. And knowing Duo, the slacker he is, he doesn't care, until he finds out that he'll loose his job, but not only his job, but his beloved wife, "The Shinnimegami" a.k.a Rika Julia Heartilly/Maxwell, and his chaos-making Gundam, Death Sceith, which he as bonded to over the last few years…_**

**_Rika and Duo don't realize what's going to happen until Duo doesn't receive his weekly paycheck of $999…_**

**_The Great "Shinnigami" and "Shinnimegami" try to seek help of their fellow pilots…_**

**Characters:**

**Shinnigami/ Duo Maxwell:** Duo is a slacker at work, but "busy" in bed. Favourite saying "I will kill, and maybe torture, but maybe after I've had a little to eat…" 

**Shinnimegami/ Rika Julia Heartilly-Maxwell:** Not very kind at heart, unless in conversation with her husband Duo.

Favourite saying "I despise physical exertion"

**P.G/ Panzy Gal/ Aurora: **Aurora, wife of the more girlish looking male pilot… Quatre R. Winner.

Favourite saying "Don't get your self hurt, Quatre"

P.B/ Panzy Boy/ Quatre R. Winner: Often known to be girly and "not straight", but this young man is loved by many… And is already taken… 

Favourite saying "Don't worry about me, dear"

**Wu-Man/ Wufei/ Fei-Fei:** Often known to be solitary, but has a soft spot, some where inside… And surprisingly is married to Nataku…

Favourite saying "Injustice"

** Nataku/ Kinny: **A mind strong girl who doesn't break down easily. She loves to fight, and be around her husband, Wufei. You will not catch her wearing a dress, unless her parents force her to.

Favourite saying "You men are so weak… So no need to fight, coz you know I'd win anyway"

**Trowa/ Clown/ Trimptem Bloom:** Trowa Barton, a.k.a clown, a.k.a "Trimptem Bloom"(What a weird name), is often by the female pilots called "The Silent Clown" due to his solitary and silent nature…

Favourite saying "…"

**Aislin/ Bride of Clown/ Mrs. Bloom (Barton):** Aislin, as she is usually called, is not quite as quiet as her loving husband, but is silent when it comes to it…

Favourite saying "Silence"

**Heero/ The "H": **Heero is apparently married to Atalanta, a cat lover… He sometimes when drunk, pulls out a gun and chases people.

Favourite saying "I'll get you!!!!"

**Chibi Neko/ Atalanta: **Atalanta, as she is often called, is a crazy girl who is married to Heero…

Favourite saying "Meow, meow…"

**Grim: **The head of all dark deaths… Though Duo and Rika are the god and goddess of death, Grim still dwells in the headroom of hell, and beware at times, he's a real grouch… Though he is quite short and has a rather high-pitched squeaky voice, that doesn't stop him from doing his job, or have access to his amazing powers…

Favourite saying "Do all the bad things you can, for a visit to me is more pleasant than you except…"

**~*Chapter 1*~**

"What a slacker, what a slacker?!" Exclaimed Grim, the head of all death, in his high-pitched squeaky voice as he visualized Duo walking up his stone steps and into his house.

"Calm down…" One of the slaves patted the short master on the shoulder.

" Stay calm, stay calm, at a time like this, when my best worker, well, actually, the slackest worker is deciding to become even worse!!!! A place, a step lower than me, second in command!!!! I wonder how he got to be the god of death? I wonder…" Grim took a sip of his coffee, " Oh damn, I hate it when that happens…" Grim was drumming his fingers on his study table impatiently, " I'm waiting…"

The coffee leaked out of his bones and all over his black cloak. This happened quite often after he's had his bones repaired. He stood up and the coffee dripped off at the bottom of his hemming.

" Damn it, this shouldn't happen to me, The Grim Reaper!?!?!?!?" Grim put his head in his right hand.

**

"Hi Duo, how was work?" Rika asked as she warmly welcomed him with a gentle kiss.

"Fine, dear…" Duo replied as he returned it with affection, " Has my pay check come yet?"

"No, not yet, it will probably come tomorrow." Rika relied as she continued her repairing of Duo's and her Gundams.

" Oh, ok…" Duo replied.

"Oh yeah, I invited the G- pilots to dinner tonight, all except P.G. and P.B." Rika giggled evilly.

**

"Hurry up Wufei, you know that we're going to Rika and Duo's tonight, and I can't cook… so lets start now on the meat loaf and the lasagna, just in case we ruin it, so we have time to start again if that's the case…" Nataku yelled up the stairs, " Forget your stupid sword and come down!!!!!"

"Shut up woman…" Wufei yelled angrily back down the stairs, "Why the hell did I marry you in the first place?"

"You want a fight, alright then, come down and face like a man, or are you to weak?" Nataku clenched her fist.

"Weak? Weak, I am not weak!!!! I'm a whole lot stronger then you… And I'm a better cook too!!!!" Wufei ran down the stairs.

"Stronger than me, prove it then… You can't prove anything!!!! Weak, weak!!!!" Nataku teased.

**

"Trowa, are you done with your acrobatic ways for the day? Coz if you are, come and help me with the cake and jelly…" Aislin looked into her husband's room.

"Not quite…" Trowa replied.

"Oh, I don't care, just come now!!!!" Aislin pulled him out of the room, "You're a much better cook than I am!!!!" She lied to Trowa to get him out.

"Hey, hey!!!!!!" Trowa said as he was dragged out of his sanctuary, "Don't drag me, I can walk!!!!"

"You bloody clown, I know you…" Aislin kept a tight grip on him.

-Later the night-

**

"See, we're late coz of you…" Complained Atalanta to Heero.

"Shut up, we wouldn't have been late if you didn't need to be so long with your stupid cats!!!!" Heero growled back.

"You shut up!!!! Oh for god sake, lets just go in!!!!!" Atalanta rolled her eyes.


	2. Here at my House

**~*Chapter 2*~**

Once everyone was inside, the boys were 'discussing' about how they all enjoyed coke.

"Atalanta always buys Pepsi… She never buys coke, that's why I'm forced to buy it." Heero groaned.

"Hey, why are we talkin' bout this?" Quatre asked.

" Why should we care? Coke, good…" Duo said.

" It makes me wander why I married Nataku in the first place." Wufei brought up.

" What made you think that?" Heero asked.

" Well, why were we talkin' bout coke and Pepsi again?"

"You mean to say you don't know why you two got married?!?! But how couldn't you? Marriage is supposed to be about love… The love that two people share for each other…" Quatre said.

" Do you always have to be such a bloody know it all?" Wufei growled.

" …" Trowa thought for a second." I thought that you weren't invited. Duo said you weren't."

" So the silent clown finally speaks… Oh, and I invited just to let everyone tease him, well, tease at what a girly guy he is… Well, aww, come on, aww, tease…" Duo's grin turned into a sad face.

" Wufei, mind you're your manners, bloody isn't a nice thing to say you know." Quatre pointed out.

"Do I look like I care? Do they look like they care? You bloody fool…" Wufei screamed back at him.

Quatre burst into tears. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not very nice!!!!!!!!!"

" Quatre, you're married man… And Wufei, apologize! That wasn't very nice…" Heero teased.

" So, Heero, you do have a sense of humour after all." Duo laughed.

" Um, am I supposed to laugh?" Trowa said confused.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Duo exclaimed, " YOU DON'T FIND QUATRE CRYING LIKE A LITTLE SCHOOL BOY FUNNY?!?! YOU PSYCHO!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ALMOST HAVE NO EMOTIONS!!!!!!!!!"

Duo ran around the room as he always did if he couldn't believe something.

-In the next room-

" What the f……… hell is going on there?!?!?!?!" Rika and Nataku roared.

Nataku rushed in and stood still and confused as she watched Duo run around like a crazed chicken.

" Err, yeah… Um, Duo shut the hell up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nataku screamed. Nataku that day was in a bad mood after loosing the fight against her husband. Nataku frowned at Wufei. " I'll win next time… You bloody moron and Quatre, stop crying, you're a grown man!!!!!!"

" I'm not the bloody moron, woman!!!!" Wufei growled back.

Quatre continued crying because of Wufei and Nataku's fighting. "You two shouldn't be fighting with each other and live happily, you're married, waaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Aurora rushed in when she heard Quatre crying. " Quatre, what's the matter." Aurora went over and hugged him. "Aw, it's alright, it's alright!" Aurora tried to quiet him down.

Rika burst out laughing when she saw what Aurora had to do… " Ha, what a baby!! Can't even look after himself!!"

" Hey, when did you start viewing this?" Nataku looked at her, and then back at Quatre with a laugh.

"A few sec's ago when I heard you two screaming your heads off at each other, and I came in just in time to see Panzy here, calm her chicken wuss husband down…" Rika replied with a huge laugh.

" You guys shouldn't laugh at Quatre. You're so mean… It's not his fault he is sensitive…" Aurora scowled at everyone.

" Well he should learn to control his emotions more!!!!" Growled Nataku and Wufei." Huh?" They looked at each other and turned away.

" Fight!! Fight!! Fight!! Fight!!!!" Duo yelled gleefully.

" Hey, lets eat dinner!!" Rika suggested, knowing her husband was starting to get hungry.

" Great, all this yelling has made me hungry!!" Duo grinned.


End file.
